Not Because of Blood
by Inari Ise
Summary: Haji is the silent-type who does not express his feelings easily. His love for Saya is kept inside his heart. When will he be able to tell her the truth before she completely fall into her deep sleep?


NOT BECAUSE OF BLOOD

(Saya's Love)

It was an ordinary afternoon for the people of New York City. People had already crowded the streets to mind and do their own matters. It was again a day to accomplish their goals, especially to these two who think that every second counts.

A drop of hope on finding Diva was already fading as Saya became tired.

"Haji, I think we won't find Diva in this kind of place. Let's go back to the apartment now." Saya said, as they walked with the crowd.

"If that's what you want. Anyway, it's almost time." Haji replied.

"Yes, Kai and the others are waiting for us for lunch." Saya said with an exhausted voice.

"Are you alright?" Haji asked, noticing that she is pale. "Do you want me to carry you back?"

"No. I'm fine. I'll feel better after we eat." Saya replied.

As they walked back to the apartment, Haji stared at her, worried that she might collapse due to her paleness. He knew that Saya's long sleep was fast approaching. Her eyes were telling him that fact. He also knew that he cannot do anything to stop that thing to happen..

"It is really in your nature." Haji suddenly said.

"What is it?" Saya asked, not staring at Haji and continually walking.

"That very long sleep of yours…" Haji said, then continues "…is fast approaching."

Saya stopped. She stared at him with her pretty sullen eyes, and then she said, "Yes, I know that. I don't want to talk about it for now, Haji."

"I cannot do anything to stop that sleep" he said.

"Oh, Haji, please…"

"During your past sleeps, I come to wonder why that must really happen, why can't you just be always here? I cannot do anything to stop it." he said in a very soft voice, staring at Saya.

"Don't think that way, Haji. You are one of the people who I trust the most. You always want to make me happy. For me, those are enough."

"But…"

"You are so important to me." Saya said with a smile.

"You are too to me…Saya." Haji said, and then he and Saya started walking again.

Haji was contented whenever Saya makes him feel that he is more than a chevalier to her. He just wished that he would be able to give Saya everything she wants, but he was not sure if he can give her pure happiness. Just like what she experienced with the humans. Her wishes and desires were also his.

They walked pass many streets and blocks, but many words were kept in Haji's heart. And so they were back to the apartment, a rundown place, perfect for doing things they secretly must, and an absolute hideout.

Mao was the one who opened the door and she said, "Good you two are back at last! Now, we can eat."

They were complete in the table except for Haji who chose to go on the other room to play his cello. It's his way of entertaining his self.

"I wonder where he gets all the blood he has." Lois said and everyone stared at him.

"What? Just trying to crack a joke." he said and everyone continued eating.

Saya stared at the door of the room where Haji was. The words he told her earlier were creeping in her head. Those words were meaningful to her.

As they finished their meals, they had all gone back to what they had been doing, minding their own matters. Saya asked Mao if she can help her wash the dishes, but she refused. "You must rest for your upcoming fights." Mao said to her.

Saya sat down on the couch. She heard Haji playing the cello. She stood up and decided to go inside. As she entered, Haji stared at her and stopped playing.

"I'll go outside. If you need anything just call me." he said as he stood up.

"No. I'm not going to rest. Please…" she replied, and then continued, "…stay."

"If that's what you want." he sat down and continued playing the cello.

Saya, on the other hand, sat on the side of the bed, watching Haji playing music.

"Haji." she said. "I think I am being unfair to you."

Haji stopped playing, he said, "No, you are not. Why do you think so?"

"It is not your choice to be my chevalier. I became the reason for you not to live a normal life. And then, in spite of that, you worry so much about me."

"I do not blame you for anything. From that day you gave me your blood until now, I am glad that I became your chevalier. And that I get the chance to be with you always." he said, standing up and then bending on one knee in front of Saya. He continued, "Saya, it is more than the blood you gave me that I remain loyal to you. Not because of blood but because I want to." he stands up and says, "That's not going to change."

Saya smiled with happiness for what she had heard. Those words were what she needed at this time of confusion.

"Thank you, Haji." she said, looking at him straight to the eye.

"I'll go outside now so you can rest." and so he went outside.

As Haji let go of the door handle, Kai stood up and looked at him. He asked, "Is she alright?"

"Yes. Don't worry. She only needs to rest." Haji replied.

"You really are lucky that you get the chance to be always by her side." Kai thought as he sat on the couch to watch television again.

Meanwhile, Saya, in the room, sat beside the window. There she watched the innocent people below her who are unaware of what is happening around them. She thought of how the world and Haji would be if she and Diva had not existed.

"This could be a world of peace somehow…without us…me." she thought with a sigh.

She heard Haji playing the cello again. The melodious music was bringing back moments. She got the moment to reminisce and relax. Yet she thought of many things…words that Haji unleashed…NOT BECAUSE OF BLOOD.


End file.
